A Mage, an Angel, and What!
by Iliandra Nightshade
Summary: Snape had a daughter he never knew with one strange woman. What happens when she appears at age six, fully trained and on a mission to protect his sworn enemy's son? Well, nothing, he doesn't even know she's different...Yet.


A Mage: Rewrite

Lynx was sitting in the Lotus position, seemingly relaxed and off guard when her teacher approached her. As he reached out to tap her shoulder, she vanished. A sword point dug gently into the man's back and a cold voice asked, "Yes, Marcus?"

The man, Marcus, held up his hands, afraid of the small six year old behind him, and said, "Albus Dumbledore has requested your assistance in his school from the Order. He hopes that you will agree to return to that world and help watch over the Potter boy. His request was that you be there as soon as I could convince you to go."

Sheathing her sword, Lynx nodded, "I shall depart immediately. Where may I find our beloved Headmaster?"

Breathing more easily, Marcus replied, "He is currently in his office. Do you need anything brought from your rooms?"

With a shake of her head, Lynx indicated that she was fine, and she shimmered into Albus Dumbledore's office. The old man started and pulled his wand, which Lynx raised an eyebrow at, "You requested my assistance, Albus?"

The silver haired man lowered his wand, and he bowed, "Yes, of course. It was good of you to come so quickly. The idea is to have you here a few years early, so you can get a feel of the school, the grounds, and the way things work. I was hoping you could get to know your father as well, but if that's too much..."

"My father is a spy, and I need to know his true loyalties if I am to protect the Potter boy anyway. Besides, my mother thought highly of him, and he didn't seem all that bad anyway. It will not hinder me to, in the least, meet him, Albus. Why would you think that should be an issue with me? You did bring me here almost six years before the boy is scheduled to be arriving here, didn't you?" Lynx smirked as an idea came to her. "What I would like to do is meet him as a real six year old, and let him warm up to my more adult self gradually. It would help me to know what kind of person he is, as well."

Dumbledore was slightly shocked at the easy acceptance, and said, "Well then, I'll call Severus up here, and we can introduce you two right away. Tally!" When the house elf appeared, Dumbledore ordered, "You are to bring Severus Snape to me, and then prepare a private quarters in the dungeons for a young woman who is to be our guest, that will be all for now." The elf bowed and disappeared.

Moments later, Severus Snape entered the room. "Prof-Albus, you sent for me?"

Lightly gesturing for the other man to take a seat, Dumbledore responded, "Yes, Severus, I did. This young lady here and I agreed that you two should meet again. Meet Lynx Snape, Severus. Lynx, meet your father."

Snape's jaw dropped, and Lynx, who had already magically hidden her old things and changed to look like a little muggle six year old, asked in a small voice, "Daddy?"

The potions master whispered, "Lynx?" He held out his hand to Lynx and she took it tentatively. "Lynx, are you really back for good?" Snape hugged his daughter, and looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore, who nodded in response to the question.

Lynx returned the hug and asked, "Daddy, you aren't going back again, are you?" At Snape's confused look, Lynx said, "I remember when you used to have to go visit a man because he called you. Mommy said he was a bad man you were helping get caught. She said that was why you weren't coming back for a while, and why we had to leave." Lynx began to cry a little as she continued, "Mommy's friends said the bad man got her, and that they couldn't go and get her back from him. They lied, Daddy, he hit her with a light and she couldn't wake up!"

Snape hugged Lynx close to him, and rocked her back and forth. "The bad man is called Voldemort, and a lot of people are very scared of him, because he had many people who would go around and hurt people on purpose with those lights. The lights are called spells, and yes, Voldemort hit Mommy with a spell that wouldn't let her wake up. When you don't wake up ever again, it's called dying. I was pretending to be one of the bad people who hurt people so that I could tell the good guys who was bad and hurt everybody."

Dumbledore found out which room was Lynx's from a house elf, and he gently interrupted the reunited pair, "Severus, I think you should take Lynx to her quarters. They are behind the Black Knight, down the hall from your own. The password is 'nightmare'."

After gently lifting Lynx into his arms, Snape carried her to her rooms, and made her calming tea. When he handed her the cup, she sniffed it, and began to drink. Once her crying had subsided, Snape asked Lynx, "How would you like to learn some magic, Lynx? It isn't all bad, you see most people never ever use a spell to hurt someone really, really badly on purpose. If you want, when you get older, you can go to school here and learn even more."

Looking up eagerly, Lynx asked, "Really? You'll teach me?"

Slightly shocked, Snape replied, "Yes, if you like we can begin now." Walking over to the mantelpiece, Snape took down a long, narrow box. "This is Mommy's wand, Lynx. For now you can use it to start learning, just as long as you promise to be very, very careful."

Lynx gently took the wand, and looked up determinedly into Snape's eyes, "I'll be very, very, very careful, I promise, Daddy."

So Snape readied himself mentally for the task of teaching a six year old things much older children easily screwed up. "We'll start with something very easy then. If you move your wrist like this, and say 'wingardium leviosa' while you think about something in the room, it should float."

Mentally smirking, Lynx decided to give Snape a taste of how well she could catch on, and she did the motion perfectly while saying the incantation. Snape himself floated into the air, and Lynx giggled, "Daddy, your flying!"

Gently floating her father down, Lynx smiled at him, and smirked, "Yes, that was fine. Now, try this..." The rest of the afternoon was spent teaching Lynx first year spells and knowledge, and Snape was very proud that she had mastered it all easily. The next day, he decided, they would do potions work.


End file.
